Living body fluids, namely, blood, lymph urine, or products produced therefrom, offer useful information concerning the health of a patient, and various kinds of automatic analyzing devices for making a biochemical analysis or a serum analysis of body fluids have been developed.
However, available automatic analyzing devices tend to be complicated, large, expensive, and able to make an analysis speedily, as they are usually designed to carry out many items of test in one automatic analyzing device in a short time.
As a result, small or medium size hospitals such as a local hospital or a private hospital which do not have many tests or not need many items of test have little necessity to have for such large size and high-performance automatic analyzing apparatus, and leave blood tests of their patients to a professional blood test center having a large size and high-performance type automatic analyzing device.
Thus, when an urgent test is necessary in a local hospital or a small or medium size hospital, it takes a long time to obtain the result of an analysis if the blood for the urgent test is carried on all such occasions to a professional blood test center. Test results often do not arrive in time for a surgical operation. Taking the blood to a professional test center furthermore is also uneconomical.